From Love, Chaos
by existence555
Summary: They're fighters. They fight their enemies, they fight their world, and they definitely fight each other. But really, fighting for their love is most important. ShikaTema iPod challenge.


**A/N: Thanks to the people that voted! I've since partially regained my inspiration, but I had to do this anyway. Because it was just so much fun! Review! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**

"I can't do it fast enough!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "The messages just come in too fast!"

"Shut up and do it like a man!" Temari barked. "We need to decipher these things before the enemy gets in!"

He said nothing as he continued to furiously decode each intercepted message. She didn't break the silence, only watched as he worked for the next thirty minutes.

"That's the last of them," Shikamaru said finally.

He leaned back in his chair and wiped his forehead, sighing.

"It'll be over soon," Temari assured him. "I'm sure it will."

He laughed hoarsely.

"We've only been in this war for a few months, Tem," he retorted. "The world isn't made of sunshine and rainbows."

She leaned down to kiss him.

"Just keep going," she told him. "We can do this."

At seeing the skeptical look on his face, her expression turned playful.

"I'll be there to whip you into shape, Nara," Temari chuckled. "You and me, we'll win this war."

* * *

**Thunder – Boys Like Girls**

"Look, it's Temari-chan!" Ino exclaimed. "I haven't talked to her in forever!"

She waved the Sand kunoichi over with a big smile.

"Ino, I don't think that's the best id–" Shikamaru began.

He wasn't allowed to finish, as Temari had already walked over.

"Hi, Ino-chan!" Temari smiled. "So good to see you!"

Shikamaru contemplated slipping away, but Temari's kimono was gorgeous. It brought out all the right curves and made her eyes look even more beautiful than he knew they were.

Temari continued ignoring him.

"I can't forget," Shikamaru blurted out.

Ino turned to him, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nara," Temari retorted. "You might be going insane."

"I'm crazy," Shikamaru agreed. "To want to be with a troublesome woman like you."

She was blushing now, faintly, but it was there.

"One more chance," Shikamaru breathed. "Give me one more chance."

Temari smiled.

* * *

**Change – Taylor Swift**

"So what if he's from a different village?" Temari seethed.

The council members' expressions merged into one disapproving glare focused on her.

She didn't shrink back.

:::

The older and supposedly wiser members of Konoha shook their heads.

"Naruto's parents were from different villages too," Shikamaru pointed out. "Yet it was okay because he was the Hokage. Is that right?"

The room was silent.

:::

Temari walked into the next council meeting with a ring on her finger.

"Oh, you looking at this?" she asked, as she felt the glares center on her hand.

She put her finger with the ring on it, her middle finger, up for the room to see.

Only Gaara and Kankuro were amused.

:::

Shikamaru grinned at the elders.

"Your reasons were illogical," he explained.

One old jounin looked up at the Yondaime's picture for a moment, and then broke out into applause.

His clapping was infectious, it seemed; Shikamaru smirked in triumph.

* * *

**Heartless – Kanye West**

Kiba let out a low whistle as Temari passed them.

"I'd tap that," he declared.

Kankuro shot him a burning glare.

"I meant what I said," Kiba told him. "I _would_ tap that. But I hear Temari has no heart."

"Watch what you say about my sister," Kankuro snarled.

"Chill out, guys," Shikamaru drawled, opening one eye. "It's a widely known fact that Temari has no heart."

They turned to look at him. Kiba was surprised that Shikamaru had bothered to jump into the conversation; Kankuro was now ready to beat up both of them.

"But she wasn't always like that," Shikamaru added.

Now, everyone wanted to hear what he had to say, so they were disappointed when he shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"Actually," Chouji said, his eyes twinkling. "Shikamaru stole her heart a while ago."

All Shikamaru heard for the next minute was the sound of jaws hitting the floor.

* * *

**Let It Rock – Kevin Rudolf & Lil Wayne**

"Never expected you to be such a good dancer," Shikamaru remarked.

Temari was taking a break from the dance floor, as well as trying to avoid the creepers that kept creeping on her after seeing her dance.

"Wouldn't expect you to be either," she retorted.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

She sipped on her drink while contemplating his question.

"Yeah," Temari decided finally. "Come on, dance with me."

"Just remember, you asked for it," Shikamaru smirked.

Ten minutes later, Temari was out of breath. A thin layer of sweat covered her body.

"Need to sit down," she gasped, pulling Shikamaru back over to the bar.

As she collapsed into a chair, he shrugged.

"You just can't take the heat, I guess," he chuckled.

Temari downed a shot and shook her head.

"I'm up to this!" she declared. "You ready for round two?"

He had to carry her home after round three.

* * *

**Secret Valentine – We the Kings**

"What do you look so happy about?" Shizune asked. "All there is today is paperwork…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes; Temari could never contain her excitement.

"I'm not _happy_, really," Temari protested. "Just a little intrigued. I got a dozen roses today, but I don't know who they were from."

"Ooh, a secret admirer on Valentine's Day," Shizune winked. "I'm sure he'll turn up."

Shizune left after a few minutes. After all, even if it was February 14, they had work to do.

Temari broke the silence after an hour of doing serious work.

"Nara?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks for the flowers," Temari smiled.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye – Beatles**

Shikamaru sat up. He could hear her in the kitchen, presumably making breakfast.

"Shikamaru, I hear you!" Temari called. "Get your ass out of bed and come eat!"

He made his way to the kitchen, muttering on about her bossiness under his breath.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Good morning," he replied.

Shikamaru nearly choked on his toast as she starting speaking again.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Temari told him.

He glared at her.

"You were only here for four days," he informed her. "Aren't you tired of these abrupt goodbyes?"

"What can we do?" Temari shrugged.

"Marry me," Shikamaru retorted easily, smirking.

"Okay," Temari agreed, smirking back.

And, just like that, they were engaged.

* * *

**We Cry – The Script**

"It's this whole world," Shikamaru said. "This whole damn world is just crumbling into nothingness!"

Temari listened to his whole rant. Her hand never left his shoulder.

"That's where we come in," she told him softly. "We make things right."

Shikamaru shook his head bitterly.

"We're just thugs for hire," he replied. "Who cares who we're doing the work for? As long as we get our money…"

Temari was silent.

"You see?" Shikamaru asked. "You see what we've done? We've made it easier for them."

"Then don't make it easier," she retorted. "Just stop making it easier."

"Can't you see?" he chuckled humorlessly. "I'm trying to fight it from the inside out, but nothing's happening. We're still collapsing into our own shit."

Temari shook her head.

"We can do it," she assured him. "Love can always change the world."

He didn't attempt to prove her wrong. He couldn't.

* * *

**So What – P!nk**

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other uneasily as Shikamaru left.

"YEAH, JUST GO!" Temari screamed. "LIKE THE DAMN COWARD YOU ARE. DON'T STAY HERE, WHERE I AM. SEE IF I CARE! I'M A SAND KUNOICHI. I'M STRONG. LEAVE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Should we do something?" Gaara whispered.

Kankuro shrugged.

"It's their problem," he replied.

"DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!" Temari yelled. "OR, ACTUALLY, YOU KNOW WHAT? IGNORE ME! GO AHEAD. LIKE I GIVE A SHIT. JUST LEAVE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE BEHIND!"

"In his defense, he has a mission," Kankuro said, not loud enough for his sister to hear.

"Why doesn't he defend himself?" Gaara asked, genuinely intrigued.

As if on cue, Shikamaru turned around.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!" he shouted. "NOW SHUT UP AND COME TO KONOHA IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME!"

Temari slammed the door shut.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Then, she turned to Gaara.

"So, when are you sending me to Konoha again?" she grinned.

* * *

**High School Never Ends – Bowling for Soup**

"How was work?" Shikamaru asked.

He leaned forward to kiss his wife on the cheek. She'd been having a lot of late days lately, because of the chunin exams.

"It was fine, crybaby," Temari replied absentmindedly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Seven years later, he still hadn't lost the terrible nickname.

"Tem, you still act like you're in high school or something," he told her. "When are you going to grow up?"

She shrugged, her eyes twinkling.

"Probably right around when you stop loving me," Temari retorted.

Shikamaru groaned and ran a hand through his hair wearily.

"I'm doomed for life," he sighed.


End file.
